


First Snow

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2018 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent, All mistakes are my own, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, prompt: winter, short and sweet, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A FitzSimmons family wintery fluff fest in under 350 words.





	First Snow

Fitz and Jemma quietly snuck down the stairs, following the sound of their daughter’s voice, whose seemingly excited conversation had awoken them. 

“It snowed!” Peggy exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time.

When they got to the living room, they saw their almost-3-year-old standing by the door to the patio in her pajamas, gripping the curtain with one hand and staring outside.

“It covered our steps!” she exclaimed, before turning around, addressing her audience—Pygmy Puff, who was sitting in front of her dog bed, her head tilted to one side in confusion about the toddlers excitement. 

Jemma gently nudged Fitz, who glanced at her, trying to suppress a snicker as not to catch Peggy’s attention. He carefully reached for his phone on the dresser and switched on the camera.

“It covered our steps!” Peggy repeated, before looking back outside. “What do we do?” she asked most seriously. “I never thought dat it was snowy!”

She sighed. “Now it snowed.” 

Jemma purses her lips, in awe of their daughter’s excitement over the first snow of the season.

“Hey, Pygmy,” Peggy addressed their dog, “it snowed outside now! See dat?” She furrowed her brow. “Maybe you have to wear—get your boot thingy on and go out the snow. And we need—and I need boots!” She declared with conviction. “To take—to go out the snow. Go to the car—or something.”

Once again she looked outside, mesmerized by the glistening white landscape. “I never thought dat it was snowy.”

Jemma chuckled, unable to keep quiet any longer. 

Their daughter’s head spun around, her lips pulling into a wide smile. “Mummy, Da, it snowed!” She gestured at the glass patio door. 

“It sure did, Monkey,” Jemma replied, walking up to Peggy and squatting down before her, pulling her into a hug. “Should we go outside after breakfast?”

“Yes,” Peggy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jemma’s neck, before muttering absentmindedly. “I never thought dat it was snowy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> About 98% of the dialogue of this fic is from a 2015 video of our daughter talking to our dog, Juno.


End file.
